In Another Life
by Maura-boo-147
Summary: Linzin Au- this originated from my ficlet for the Linzin week prompt family. THIS AU JUST MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY OK. LINZIN FOREVER
1. Birthday Surprise

_Okay so I originally wrote this for a prompt for Linzin week, but I've decided to continue with it because this AU makes me happy ^-^_

Lin stirred to the sound of small, light footsteps racing down the hallway outside of her room, causing her to groan and turn over, burying her face into her pillow. "Go back to bed!" The woman's normally deep voice was scratchy with sleep as she yelled, making the statement sound much harsher than it was meant to.

She sighed when the door opened just a crack, a small, grinning face showing. "Momma, momma, momma! It's Ikki's birthday! Get up!" Lin sat up, stretching her long, toned body before standing. "Sokka, you really didn't need to wake me up this early. It will still be your sister's birthday in a few hours." Sokka watched as his mother stifled a yawn, her jade eyes showing nothing but affection despite her harsh tone. "But daddy and Meelo made a big suprise for her, momma!"

Lin almost laughed at the scene that greeted her when they reached the kitchen. Flour was strewn everywhere, along with various other baking ingredients. "Tenzin, this place is a mess!"

"I was trying to make a cake." Her husband said, a frown on his face and his long arms slouched by his sides. "In my defense, Meelo helped!" He looked over to where the little terror was mixing who-knows-what in a rather oversized bowl while he sat on the table, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Meelo, get down from the table." His mother barely managed to hide the affectionate smile at the sight of her youngest child. "Where are Ikki and Jinora?"

"Nora's keeping Ikki busy while we make the cake!" Meelo said, jumping from the table to land lightly into his mother's arms.

"Meelo, you're getting flour all over me!" That one statement had been all that Sokka had needed to launch an attack. "SOKKA!" Lin yelled as a handful of flour hit her back, but the boy only snickered and tossed another handful at his father.

Suddenly, Meelo and Tenzin had joined in, and before long, Lin found herself in the middle of a flour war with her husband and two sons. The four ended up on the kitchen floor, laughing when the door opened, the footsteps so light Lin could hardly feel them through the ground.

"Mom- What...?" Jinora stood at the door, dumbstruck at the sight of her parents and brothers covered from head to toe in flour, but Ikki only jumped around excitedly, babbling incessantly about it being her birthday.

Lin laughed at the expression on her oldest child's face, her hand unconsciously going to rest on her flat stomach. It was funny, she'd never wanted kids, and now here she was about to have five. And she couldn't imagine her life ending up any other way.

**(Yes I did add another son a little older than Meelo (I had to have a little Sokka) and implied!Rohan hahaha)**


	2. Little Bender

"I don't wanna take a baff!" The metalbender's youngest son had been escaping and running outside into the dirt for over an hour now, and it was getting more than exhausting.

Lin sighed irritably. "Sokka, I swear if you don't come inside _right now_.."

"I don't wanna!" The four year old yelled, crossing his little arms stubbornly.

"I don't _care _what you _want_, young man." His mother said through gritted teeth, trying desperately to keep her temper in check.

"NO!" The little boy just pouted, watching his mother with jade eyes nearly identical to hers. He screamed, "NO MOMMA!" loudly as she went to pick him up from the ground, a pillar of earth suddenly rising up between them.

Sokka opened his eyes and stared at it in shock; _had he done that?_ He squealed as he was pulled into a tight embrace by the older bender, her anger forgotten as a huge, proud smile appeared on her face.

"My little boy's an earthbender!"


	3. Like a Top

The police captain watched her six year old daughter with a smile on her usually scowling face. The little girl's lower lip trembled as she fell to the ground.

"I can't do it mommy!" The little airbender had been attempting to ride an airscooter for two days now, ever since her father had shown her how to create one.

"Of course you can, Nora." Lin murmered lovingly for three year old Ikki to stay where she was, playing with her toys before standing and helping her oldest child to her feet.

"Here, let me show you." The earthbender quickly made a ball shape from the earth surrounding them, perching atop of it easily."Aang showed me how so that I could play with your father when we were little- it's the same basic concept."

Lin rode around the little airbender a few times before stopping in front of her. "Just balance on it like a top, sweetie."

"Okay." Jinora said uneasily before bending a ball of air, jumping onto it carefully. "Mommy, look! I'm doing it!" The little bender yelled happily, riding circles around her mother ad younger sister. "I'm riding Grandpa Aang's airscooter!"

Lin beamed happily, completely unaware that her husband was watching them, a loving smile on his face, pride shining in his silver eyes for his daughter and wife, she really was such an amazing mother.


	4. Be Careful

**Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are the same ages that they are in LoK (10, 7, 5) Sokka is 6, and Rohan... well that little guy isn't born yet xP This is the same time-area as the first chapter, the other two were random ficlets for this verse that wouldn't go away. Yay I'm actually doing the story part now!**

* * *

Lin rolled over and groaned, pulling the sheets up to protect her tired eyes from the sunlight coming in through the bedroom window. "I _told _you to close that, Airhead."

"AAAAHH!"

The earthbender nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Meelo yell. "Mommy you're squishing me!"

She turned over to see the little airbender snuggled close to his father's side, giving her a huge goofy grin. "You can't forget I'm here I'm liwttle."

Lin's frown turned to a smile. "I'm sorry, kiddo." She pulled the bald little boy into a hug. "I need to get up anyways, I have to go into work."

"When are you gonna stay home with us again mommy? Sokka and me haven't had our boys day with you in FOREVER."

"It's been a week, Meelo." She kissed the top of his head as his small form curled up against hers. "In a few days, I promise."

"Thank you mommy.." The little airbender said with a yawn, falling back asleep.

* * *

Lin rushed out into the kitchen, half of her metal armour on.

"Tenzin, where's the rest of my armour? I'm already late!"

The metal was bent to her body as soon as her husband had found it, and she kissed Jinora, the only one of their children in the room, on the top of the head.

"Tell everyone I said bye, Nora."

* * *

The earthbender sighed when she saw her mother talking with Saikhan. "Mom, why are you here?"

"Well I just stopped by to see how things were going, and I found the Captain here and he told me you haven't been in yet..."

"I overslept. Meelo had a stomach ache last night and he ended up sleeping with us..." Lin grimaced; that in itself explained her lack of sleep. The little boy was wild while he slept.

Toph only grinned and clapped Saikhan on the shoulder, laughing lightly when he winced.

"See ya tonight, kid."

"Bye, mom." The chief sighed; would her mother _ever_ stop being so embarressing?

"Chief, there's a turf war going down between the Agni Kais and Triple Threats in the lower west side- we need to get going."

"Come on then, Sai."

* * *

She winced when she saw Tenzin's expression, suddenly wishing the ferry would go a bit slower...

"Lin, you're supposed to be 'being careful'!" The airbender was livid, the children most likely already in bed by now.

"I handled it, that rookie couldn't have. Would you rather I have one of my men dead just so I don't have a little scratch?"

"That's more than a scratch." Her husband looked at her bandaged arm sadly.

"Well, that's what happens when you go toe-to-toe with two firebenders at once."

He pulled her into a feirce hug, ignoring her injured side. "I was so scared when they called."

"Hey, I'm a Beifong- it'll take more than a few obnoxious firebenders to get rid of me."

All he did was smile, holding her closer.


	5. Heights

Lin winced as Katara skilled hands slowly unraveled the bandage covering her injured arm.

"You're lucky I'm here visiting, dear." The waterbender scolded, not even flinching at the burned flesh she uncovered. "You should have gone to the hospital last night."

"Well I knew you were coming, Aunt Katara."

Her mother-in-law just sighed and called for her son to bring her a basin of clean water.

The earthbender looked away guiltily at her husband's shocked gasp, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"Spirits, Lin you didn't say it was this bad."

"It's nothing, Tenzin."

"Look at your arm, love- it's..."

"It will be back to normal in no time; your mother's the best healer in the world."

She hissed in pain as Katara carefully bent the glowing water onto her burned skin, a pale hand shooting out to grab her husband's instantly.

"I'm sorry Lin, but this is going to hurt..."

"Mommy mommy mommy look! Meelo's got Sokka stuck on the roof! Can I have Lychee Juice?" Ikki rambled, bouncing around Lin.

"Meelo did what? That boy, I swear..." The talkative girl's mother sighed and yelled for her oldest child. "Jinora! Can you please help your brother? My arm's still healing."

The quiet girl appearing almost out of nowhere with her glider in hand. "Yes mom."

"Thank you, Norabug."

Jinora smiled up at her mother for a moment before launching into the air with her glider, quickly reaching the roof. "Grab onto me, Sokka."

The little earthbender whimpered, clutching his sister's airbending training uniform tightly. "T- thanks, Nora."

"Meelo where are you?"

The boy in question stepped hesitantly from behind a bush, his little shoulders slumped and a pout on his face. "Yes mommy?"

"Why would you put your brother on the roof? You know he's afraid of heights." Lin scolded him, ignoring the adorable look on the boy's face.

"M'sorry..."

"Go tell your father what you did, he'll think of a punishment."

She usually sent the children to Tenzin when they were in trouble; she'd realized soon after Ikki was born that her punishments tended to be a little... harsh.

The little airbender looked down dejectedly, slouching towards the meditation pavillion to find his father.

"Mama!" Sokka said, grabbing a hold of his mother and burying his tearstained face in the brown pants she was wearing.

"Shhh, it's alright sweetie." She cooed, crouching down and hugging the small earthbender to her tightly.

"I- I was so scared Mama.."

"I know my little badgermole, it's okay now."

**So Katara's visiting, and Lin's run-in with those firebenders was worse than we thought... just a filler chapter really, but there's Beifong!Airbabies fluff :3 I promise the next chpater won't take as long, I'm just having school trouble.**


	6. Payback

"That damn Beifong is gonna pay for what she did to Kazou, Kenjii." The firebender growled, slim, pale hands gripping the handle of one of her dao swords tightly. Her brother sat beside her, staring emotionlessly at the fire before them.

"What about Lee? He's in prison as well."

"I could care less about that peasant; he was never of any use to us anyways."

Kenjii looked at his sister before turning his empty gaze back to the flames.

"Whatever you say, Rei."

* * *

"Ikki, get back here!"

Lin ran after the airbender, too tired to catch her on her airscooter. She eventually gave up, flicking her wrist and sending a rock into the little sphere of air, making it disappear from under the seven year old. "Now, will you please go to bed?"

"Fine mommy, I'll go to bed. I just wanted to play- will you play with me tomorrow? Will you?"

Her mother sighed, smiling affectionately at her talkative little girl. "Of course, Ikki. But it's bed time right now, alright?"

"Okay!" Ikki airbent herself into her mother's arms, smiling up at her. "Do you _have _to go to work tomorrow mommy?"

"You know I have to, Bunny. But I promise I'll play with you when I get home."

Lin's head snapped up suddenly, her jade eyes narrowing as she turned towards a grove of trees on the side of the walkway. She could've sworn she'd felt something moving...

"What are you looking at, mommy?" Her daughter asked, breaking her concentration.

"Nothing, sweetie. Mommy just thought she saw something over there."

She gave one last wary glance in the direction of the grove before continuing on her way to the house, walking slightly faster than she'd been before.

* * *

"What did you see, Kazue?"

"She has children, miss. Four, if I counted correctly." The servant replied, her head bowed.

"This could work in our favor..." Rie turned to her brother contemplatively, her amber eyes viscous. "I think we should pay a visit to this 'Air Temple Island' soon, Kenjii."

* * *

Lin paced the interrogation room, barely keeping her temper in check. _Who did this brat think he was?_

"I'll ask you _one more time_; what is your name? And what are you doing in Republic City?"

"Who I am and my affairs are none of your concern, _peasant_."

The Chief nearly exploded; one of her metal-covered fists crashed into the table, denting the steel while her voice ripped through the small room.

"Do not use that tone with me, you insolent brat. I'm Chief Lin _Beifong_ of this police force, and my family are certainly not _peasants_, if you want to go by social status." She snarled.

"Please, your title's don't impress me, woman. Now let me see whoever's really in charge, and maybe I'll talk."

"I AM THE ONE IN CHAR-" The Beifong stopped for a moment, counting in her head to slow her breathing; living with an airbender really did help you learn to control your temper. "I _am_ the one in charge."

"Really? Well, that's surprising. I'll tell you this much, then; my name is Kazou."

**Mwahaha and the plot thickens... well I had to go SOMEWHERE with this story ;P Not much fluff, but we're getting the ball rolling!**


End file.
